


ידע בסיסי

by FlyMeAway



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M, Mild Gore, Post The Great Game, pre slash
Language: עברית
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-09-03
Updated: 2013-09-03
Packaged: 2017-12-25 12:26:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,369
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/953094
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FlyMeAway/pseuds/FlyMeAway
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"ג'ון, אתה מבריק."</p>
            </blockquote>





	ידע בסיסי

**Author's Note:**

> הייתי צריכה לכתוב למה אני אוהבת את האידיוטים האלה. זה מה שיצא. 
> 
> הבטא היא הטאמבלרר שלי, שהייתי לחלוטין אבודה בלעדיה – מיכאל. תודה בייבי! אולסו, ללי, אהבת חיי, שאני חושבת שלפעמים אני פותחת וורד רק בזכות הבחורה הזאת.

  
ביום שני בערב, ארבעה ימים לאחר התקרית בקאנטרי קלאב, לסטרד מתקשר כדי לדווח להם על פיצוץ שהתרחש לפני דקות ספורות בקצה רחוב בלנפורד. שרלוק תופס את המעיל שלו, את הצעיף הכחול ואת ג`ון, מושך אותו בידו לכל אורך שבעה-עשרה המדרגות שלהם עוד לפני שג`ון מבין בכלל מה קורה. כשהם במונית (שרלוק גוער בנהג למהר בכל פעם שהוא מניח לרכבים אחרים לעקוף אותם), ג`ון שואל אותו אם הוא חושב שזה מוריארטי, ושרלוק מפנה את מבטו, מסתכל על הרחובות הנמרחים מחוץ למונית הדוהרת, ולוחש, "חייב להיות."

הדירה מריחה כמו גז, פחם וריקבון. ג`ון כמעט ודורך על גופה כשהוא נעמד לצידו של שרלוק, שסוקר את בעיניים צרות את מה שהיה פעם הסלון הצנוע בגודלו של קלייב הימריק, פנסיונר וקצין לשעבר בשנות בשישים שלו. הבלש מעקם את אפו בדרך היכולה להעיד על שני דברים: הוא לא מרוצה כי אין מספיק נתונים לעבוד איתם, או שהוא לא מרוצה כי זה קל מדי. לפעמים ג`ון יכול להבחין, אך הפעם תגובותיו של שרלוק נסתרות מדעתו כמו סיבת המוות של הימריק.

"אנחנו חושדים שהוא ניסה לגרום למאורע להיראות כמו תאונה. הגז היה דלוק, והדירה עלתה בלהבות לפני שהתפוצצה." מספר לסטרד, והוא מסתכל על שרלוק, בוחן את תגובתו. ג`ון מסתכל מסביבו. זו דירה קטנה, צנועה יחסית לאדם שהפנסיה שלו לא הייתה נמוכה. המדפים היו עמוסים בספרים ותקליטים חרוכים, אותות עיטור ומדליות. גאווה בקריירה הצבאית שאין לו עם מי לחלוק. יותר מדי זמן פנוי. ג`ון תוהה לרגע למה הם שללו התאבדות (כי אף אדם לא היה רוצה להישרף למוות, לא משנה כמה משעמם לו, הוא מזכיר לעצמו).

אף אחד לא מדבר על הפיל בחדר, אבל שלושתם חושבים על מוריארטי. אולי שרלוק עלה עד עכשיו על הסיבות שבגללן בוחר מוריארטי את קורבנותיו (הוא מבלה ימים מסוגר בחדר, או יושב בשיכול רגליים על הספה עם הלפטופ של ג`ון בחיקו בניסיון להבין את הדפוס), אבל לג`ון עצמו אין שמץ של מושג למה היה זה דווקא קלייב מכל האנשים.

אז הוא נעזר בהיגיון הבסיסי שלו. "אנשים עם היסטוריה צבאית," הוא פותח, ושרלוק מסתובב לעברו, ספק מופתע ספק מעוצבן, "מכירים את המערכת מבפנים. זה מעניק להם יתרון עצום אם הם מעוניינים להונות אותה או לבצע עבירות פליליות. הממשלה אף פעם לא תחפש משהו שנמצא מתחת לאף שלה." הוא מסתכל על הגופה, על פיסות העור שנקרעו והתפחמו הודות לפיצוץ. תוהה אם הכיוון שלו שווה משהו או ששרלוק הולך להגיד לו שהוא מבזבז את זמנו.

"ואיך זה קשור למוריארטי?" לסטרד שואל, הוגה את השם בזהירות, כאילו היה מילה מלוכלכת.

"אל תהיה טיפש, כמובן שזה לא קשור ל – הו." ג`ון מרים את מבטו כדי לראות את ההבעה הזאת על הפנים של שרלוק.

אאוריקה.

"שרלוק?"

שרלוק חופן את פניו בכפות ידיו. "איך לא ראיתי את זה?" הוא ממלמל, מתהלך במעגלים. "זה היה כל-כך ברור! זה היה שם מול הפנים שלי ואני לא ראיתי את זה!" הוא קופץ מעל הספה, מחליק על ערימת רפש (שפעם הייתה ככל הנראה חלק מאיבריו הפנימיים של בעל הדירה) כשהוא פונה אל הדלת, ורק אומר, "ג`ון, אתה מבריק." לפני שהוא נעלם במורד המדרגות.

~

זו מלכודת. כמובן שזו מלכודת. מהעבר השני של הרחוב ישנם שלושה צלפים. בדירה שליד יש עוד שניים. הדירה שנמצאת בכתובת ששרלוק הצליח להשיג ריקה. ריקה מלבד שולחן וכסא. על השולחן מונח אייפון עם כיסוי ורוד המתחיל להבהב ולרטוט בשנייה ששרלוק פורץ את הדלת לרווחה.

הוא לא יכול למנוע מעצמו לחייך. "אתה מתחיל לחזור על דפוסים. זה לא מתאים לך."

"אני חוזר רק על הדברים ששווים חזרה." צחוקו של מוריארטי מהדהד בחלל ראשו: מתקתק ומוכר. "כמו שחזרתי אליך, יקירי."

"אז אני מניח שהרגת אותו רק בשביל להוכיח נקודה?"

"הו, שרלוק," הוא מצקצק בלשונו. "אתה חושב שכל הקשרים שלי מתחילים ונגמרים באדם אחד? הוא רק חלק אחד קטן מרשת אחת גדולה. אתה צריך לקחת את זה כמחמאה, אומנם, אני בדרך כלל לא מלכלך את הידיים שלי. כמובן, עד שזה מגיע לשרלוק הולמס המהולל, ואז אני מוכן להקריב מעצמי."

בתזמון מצויין, נשמע רעש עמום של דריכת אקדח מאחוריו. שלושה מטרים. 9מ"מ.

"אני שמח שהקשבת לג`ון בסוף. אתה יודע, תהיתי כמה זמן ייקח לך לצאת מהבועה הקטנה שלך ולהבין שיש לך משהו יקר מפז בידיים."

שרלוק צוחק. הוא מותח את אצבעותיו בצידי גופו. "אז אני אמור להשתמש בו? כמו שאתה השתמשת בקולונל מורן ובכל האנשי הקשר הצבאיים שלך?"

"יש לך אח בממשלה. שותף שהוא חייל לשעבר עם סיווג ביטחוני גבוה. אתה יכול לעשות הכל, שרלוק הולמס." מוריארטי מסנן, ארסי ומחוספס. "כל-כך הרבה פוטנציאל ואתה פשוט מפחד."

"משעמם." שרלוק נאנח. מקשיב לנשימות האדם שמאחוריו, סופר את המרווחים שביניהן. מחכה לרגע אחד מסויים.

"איתי לא יהיה לך משעמם יותר, שרלוק."

"הו, אני משוכנע בכך."

ירייה.

~

"שרלוק, שרלוק, שרלוק." ג`ון ממלמל, פאניקה מעיקה על גרונו, מפריעה לו לנשום כמו יצור אנושי, ושרלוק מועד על הרצפה ברפיון איברים, מדמם וחיוור יותר מהרגיל.

כשהם חזרו באותו הלילה מהבריכה, ג`ון שאל את שרלוק: "אז אתה הולך להמשיך לרדוף אחריו גם אם הוא יהרוג אותך?" ושרלוק השיב ש – "כן, ללא ספק." וכשג`ון תפס בשל חולצתו הספוגה זו הייתה תנועה בלתי רצונית שנמשכת פחות מרגע. הוא השיב את ידו לחיקו ושתק במשך כל שאר הנסיעה.

ג`ון מושך את חולצתו של שרלוק ממכנסיו, מאתר את הפציעה (קצת מעל למותן השמאלי, עומק של כשני סנטימטר). הוא פושט את הסוודר שלו מעל ראשו, ומכסה את גופו של שרלוק היכן שנקרע העור, מפעיל לחץ ישיר בכפות ידיו על מנת לעצור את הדימום. שרלוק מסתכל עליו כאילו פעולותיו של ג`ון הם דבר מה השווה ניסוי, מחקר.

"קליעה טובה," הוא אומר, קולו יציב באופן מפתיע, והוא רק-בערך מצליח להזדקף, שעון כנגד הברכיים של ג`ון. "למרות שאם היית הורג אותו עוד במכה הראשונה, היינו חוסכים את כל עניין הדימום הזה."

"יש לך תלונות?" קצה פיו של ג`ון מתעקל כלפי מעלה. "אני לא מאמין שאני מגיע לכאן כדי להציל את התחת שלך בפעם המיליון ועדיין יש לך תלונות."

"הוא לא באמת התכוון להרוג אותי." שרלוק מגלגל את עיניו. ג`ון תוהה אם הוא מתחיל לזלזל במוריארטי או שאולי הוא בשוק. אולי אובדן הדם מתחיל להשפיע.

"בגלל זה הוא שלח לכאן חמישה אנשים?"

"הוא אוהב קהל." מסביר שרלוק, וזה מזכיר לג`ון את מה שסיפר לו על חולשה של גאוניות. "ואפקטים."

ג`ון נאנח. "אכפת לך להסביר לי למה הייתי צריך לרדוף אחריך לצד השני של העיר ואיך זה לעזאזל קשור לרצח של הימריק?" הוא מתחיל לחוש בידיו נרטבות, את הדם החם נספג מבעד לסוודר. הם צריכים עזרה, דחוף. איפה לסטרד לכל הרוחות.

"קלייב הימריק לא קשור בכלל. זו הייתה תאונה. אם אדם רגיל היה שוכח את הגז דלוק, הוא היה מבחין, במוקדם או במאוחר, אך מבט מהיר בארון התרופות שלו מעידה על אירוע מוחי שקרה בעבר, שוודאי גרם לתתרנות. זה לא היה היום לעשן את הסיגרים הקובניים – הקופסא הייתה על השולחן – שקיבל במתנה. מזל רע."

"אז איך –"

"אתה לא מבין את זה, ג`ון? אתה. אתה היית הרמז הכי גדול שהיה יכול להיות לי. מוריארטי הבין בדיוק את מה שאתה הבנת. הבין שהדרך שלו להישאר בטוח, להמשיך להתפרש ולהישאר מתחת לרדאר היא להשיג קשרים במוסד הכי שמור שהממשלה לא מתערבת בו. קולונל מורן הופיע במספר מקרים שלי בעבר. לא קישרתי את זה אף פעם. אבל הוא היה רק אחד מהם, ומוריארטי ניחש שאני אעלה על זה במוקדם או במאוחר. לכן המלכודת." הוא נושם עמוק, רועד כשג`ון מנסה לאזן את משקלו כדי שהלחץ יופעל בצורה טובה יותר. הוא אולי ואולי לא לחץ קצת חזק מדי.

עוד לפני ששרלוק פקח את עיניו, הוא שאל את ג`ון היכן פגעו בו. "בירך. אבל רק שריטה. המים לא תרמו לעניין, אומנם. איך ידעת?" ושרלוק ליקק את שפתיו, לבנות ורטובות כעת, "למים יש טעם של דם, ואני מניח שלא היו גופות נוספות בבריכה." וג`ון תהה איך אדם שלפני שנייה היה מחוסר הכרה מסוגל להיות כל-כך מבריק.

"מגיע לך שירו בך." מחליט ג`ון, הוא מוחה את הזיעה ממצחו, וודאי צובע את עורו, ואז חוזר לעבודתו: לשמר את דמו של הבלש המייעץ היחיד בעולם בתוך גופו. כי הבלש המייעץ המדובר הוא אידיוט גמור, ומשום-מה הוא חושב שג`ון יניח למות בגלל הסיבה הנ"ל.

"ג`ון –"

"מה, זה נכון."

משהו ניצת במבטו של שרלוק. ג`ון, כהרגלו, לא מצליח לקרוא דבר. אבל זה לא באמת משנה, כרגע, כי היד שלו מתרוממת מעלה באיטיות, אצבעותיו נפרשות ונסגרות בהיסוס, וג`ון לא באמת קולט עד הסוף ששרלוק חופן את פניו, מלטף את העור הרגיש שמתחת ללסת שלו עם אגודל ואצבע. הוא נושף בחדות.

שרלוק כבר לא מחייך אליו, כבר לא רועד או מתעוות בעקבות הכאב. ג`ון עוצם את עיניו, מתרכז במגע.

הוא שומע את הסירנות ממרחק.


End file.
